Sentuh Aku Naruto-kun
by author.nata
Summary: Yamanaka Ino yang kini menjadi status resmi istri Sasuke harus tersiksa, pasalnya sang suami tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali sejak pernikahan. Akhirnya Ino tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, kemudian Ino bertemu Naruto yang notaben nya mantan kekasih Ino. Warning: DLDR, LIME, LEMON, AND RAPE. (OneShot)


**Title: Sentuh Aku Naruto-kun**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Pairing: NaruIno slight NejiSasu (BL)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan punya saya.**

**Summary: Yamanaka Ino yang kini menjadi status resmi istri Sasuke harus tersiksa, pasalnya sang suami tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali sejak pernikahan. Akhirnya Ino tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali, kemudian Ino bertemu Naruto yang notaben nya mantan kekasih Ino. Warning: DLDR, LIME, LEMON, AND RAPE.**

**Warning 1: Abal, DLDR, Gaje, Mungkin ada Typo, OOC, Lime, Lemon, and Rape.**

**Warning 2: Maaf saya memang bukan Fujoshi, dan ini hanya tuntutan cerita saja. Entah kenapa malah ide ini yang muncul di kepala.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Sentuh Aku Naruto-kun -**

**Ino POV**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino, Ah bukan Yamanaka lagi, tapi sudah berganti menjadi Uchiha Ino. Aku menikah dengan Sasuke karena perjodohan orang tua kami, tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali, walaupun aku memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihku Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak marah padaku dia hanya bilang 'Kalau kita jodoh, kita pasti di pertemukan kembali Ino-chan' sambil tersenyum.

Aku sebenarnya masih mencintai Naruto, tapi apa mau di kata, aku ingin membuat ayah dan ibuku bahagia dengan menerima perjodohan ini. Sudah 4 bulan lamanya aku dan Sasuke menikah tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuhku, malam pertama kami pun aku hanya di suruh mendesah agar orang rumah tahu kalau aku sedang bercinta dengan Sasuke, nyatanya Sasuke tidur di sebelahku. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, apa yang kurang dariku hingga suamiku tidak menyentuhku.

Sampai saat ini aku masih mencoba membuat suamiku menyentuhku tapi percuma saja dia pulang kerja langsung tidur, padahal aku sudah mengenakan gaun tipis yang hanya memperlihatkan bra dan celana dalam hitamku saja.

Sama seperti sekarang, Sasuke pulang kerja langsung tidur di sampingku dan tidak menyentuhku sama sekali. Aku iri dengan Sakura yang selalu menceritakan bagaimana perkasanya Gaara saat di ranjang, dan aku sengaja berbohong pada Sakura ketika menanyakan bagaimana dengan Sasuke, aku menjawab Sasuke tidak kalah perkasa dengan Gaara. Walau di hatiku sakit harus berbohong pada sahabatku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kami-sama, akankah harus begini terus kataku dalam hati sambil menahan tangisku agar Sasuke tidak bangun dan mencoba untuk tidur.

**Ino POV End**

Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha, sepasang suami istri sedang menyantap makanannya di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

"Ino, nanti aku ada janji dengan teman lamaku, kamu tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sasuke sang suami pada Ino sang istri.

"Ya tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun, aku juga ada janji dengan Sakura hari ini." jawab Ino menyantap makanannya dan berharap Sasuke hari ini ada dirumah dan menyentuhnya.

"Ya sudah hati-hati ya Ino, semoga harimu nanti menyenangkan." kata Sasuke yang sudah selesai makan lalu berpamitan kepada Ino, "Aku pergi Ino, sampai nanti."

"Ya sampai nanti Sasuke-kun." kata Ino dengan wajah sedihnya.

Ino pun selesai makan lalu bersiap-siap untuk menemui sahabatnya Sakura, setelah berjalan lama untuk menemui sahabatnya, akhirnya Ino bertemu dengan Sakura di cafe tempat mereka biasa kumpul dahulu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ino-pig?" tanya Sakura kepada sahabatnya sambil menyesap kopi moccacino yang di pesannya.

"Cukup baik forehead," jawab Ino yang menyesap vanilla lattenya. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kabarku baik sekali. Coba tebak aku bawa kabar gembira untuk sahabatku ini." kata Sakura sedikit mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Apa itu forehead?" tanya Ino penasaran apa yang akan di beritahukan oleh Sakura.

"Baca saja sendiri." Jawab Sakura seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Ino.

"Apa ini Sakura?" tanya Ino memegang amplop coklat yang di berikan Sakura.

"Baca saja sendiri." jawab Sakura bersemu merah.

Ino pun membuka amplop coklat yang tampaknya sudah di buka oleh Sakura, kemudian membacanya, beberapa detik kemudian membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, lalu tersenyum bahagia menatap sahabatnya. "Kamu hamil 12 minggu Sakura. Selamatnya forehead." kata Ino mengucapkan selamat karena sahabatnya tengah hamil 3 bulan lebih. "Apa Gaara tahu kamu hamil?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, dia tahu aku sudah hamil 3 bulan." jawab Sakura kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pulang menemui suaminya, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Pig, aku harap kamu segera menyusul. Biar anak-anak kita bisa bersahabat dengan baik nantinya." kata Sakura seraya pamit kepada Ino.

"Ya, hati-hati forehead, salam untuk Gaara." kata Ino dengan wajah sedih mengingat Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, Ino merasa menjadi istri yang tidak berguna karena belum bisa memberikan keturunan bagi keluarga besarnya.

Setelah Sakura pergi Ino pun beranjak pergi dari cafe tersebut.

Di perjalanan pulang Ino melewati tempat sekolahnya dulu kemudian pandangan berhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang dia kenal, ya sebuah mobil milik suaminya berada di tempat parkir sekolah, Ino pun masuk kedalam sekolah, banyak anak-anak yang sedang berlatih basket. Ino tersenyum mungkin Sasuke yang melatih mereka, karena Sasuke bilang ada janji hari ini. Akhirnya Ino pun berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dulu untuk bernostalgia.

Tapi sebelum sampai di kelasnya Ino mendengar suara-suara desahan, Ino pun mempercepat jalannya dan sekarang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya untuk mengintip, dan betapa kagetnya bahwa suara-suara desahan itu berasal dari mulut suaminya. Ino pun menutup mulutnya kemudian menitikan air mata tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya.

"Akhhh! Ahhhh! Terus Neji-kun! Lebih cepat honey!" desah seseorang menyebut nama Neji di dalam desahannya.

"As you wish Sasu-chan." kata Neji mempercepat memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Aku mencintaimu Neji-kun! Akhhh!" kata seseorang tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasu-chan!" kata Neji mencium leher Sasuke sambil mempercepat memaju mundurkan pinggangnya.

Ino menatap tidak percaya kemudian berbalik dan berlari dari tempat kejadian tersebut sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tangisnya.

Sudah keluar dari sekolah lamanya tangis Ino pecah, Ino tidak menyangka bahwa yang sedang bercinta adalah suaminya dan sahabatnya yang bernama Neji, yang lebih tidak percaya adalah Sasuke seorang penyuka sesama jenis, dan itu membuat Ino menyadari kenapa Sasuke tidak mau menyentuhnya sama sekali. Harusnya Ino sadar bahwa hampir setiap pulang melihat banyak kissmark di leher suaminya, tapi Ino tidak berani menanyakan.

Ino terus berlari tanpa melihat pandangannya kedepan hingga dia menabrak seseorang.

**BUGH!**

Ino pun terjatuh dan terus menangis tanpa melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Tapi sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Ino membuatnya sedikit berhenti menangis.

"Ino-chan!" kata suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Ino.

Ino pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang di tabraknya kemudian membulatkan matanya, "Naruto-kun." katanya sedikit sedih.

Naruto pun membangunkan Ino dari jatuhnya kemudian mengelap air mata Ino dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto pada mantan kekasihnya dulu.

Tapi Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kemudian memeluk Naruto dengan erat sehingga membuat Naruto bingung di tambah ucapan Ino yang membuatnya bingung. "Bawa aku pergi dari sini Naruto." kata Ino di tengah pelukannya kepada mantan kekasihnya.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Ino dan berkata, "Ya, aku akan membawa pergi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Naruto mengelus punggung mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Jangan bawa aku pulang Naruto-kun, kumohon bawa aku kemana saja asal tidak pulang kerumah." kata Ino yang masih tengah menangis.

Naruto makin bingung kemudian menuruti perkataan mantan kekasihnya, "Ya aku tidak akan membawa pulang, bagaimana kalau ke apartemen ku, kamu bisa bercerita di sana dengan tenang." kata Naruto melepas pelukannya kepada Ino dan menghapus air mata Ino yang terus mengalir. "Jangan menangis lagi Ino-chan, kamu tahu aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." katanya kemudian.

Ino pun sedikit berhenti menangis kemudian berusaha tersenyum kepada Naruto, Ino tahu Naruto tidak akan suka bila dirinya menangis di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto pun membalas senyuman Ino kemudian mengajak Ino ke apartemennya untuk mendengar kenapa Ino menangis. Selama perjalanan ke apartemen Naruto, Ino hanya diam. Pikirannya berkecambuk atas peristiwa di luar kuasanya. Karena harus melihat suaminya bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki dan lebih parahnya laki-laki itu adalah sahabat Sasuke sendiri yang sering datang kerumah.

**- Sentuh Aku Naruto-kun -**

Kini Naruto dan Ino sudah berada di apartemen milik Naruto, keduanya terdiam karena canggung akibat pertemuan yang tidak terduga. Naruto menanyakan kenapa Ino menangis, tapi Ino tidak menjawab sama sekali.

Akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, pembicaraan pun terus berlanjut hingga malam tiba. Naruto bertanya pada Ino apakah suaminya tidak akan mencarinya. Ino bilang dia tidak akan mencarinya karena Ino sudah mengirim email kepada Sasuke dan berkata bahwa malam ini dia menginap di rumah sahabatnya.

Hari makin malam Naruto pun menyuruh Ino untuk tidur di kamarnya sedangkan Naruto akan tidur di sofa. Ino pun masuk ke dalam kamar milik Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih setia di sofanya sambil menonton televisi.

Di dalam kamar Naruto, Ino merenung dan menetapkan pilihannya lalu beranjak ke lemari milik Naruto dan memakai kemeja berwarna putih milik Naruto yang biasa di pakai untuk kerja.

Di tempat Naruto, Naruto masih setia kemudian di kagetkan oleh suara Ino yang sedikit erotis.

"Naruto-kun." kata Ino mendekati Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Ino pun hanya menelan ludahnya, pasalnya kini Ino hanya mengenaikan kemeja miliknya dan di buka dua kancingnya di bagian atas dan mengenakan celana dalam hitam, dan membuat Ino terlihat begitu sexy di mata Naruto.

"Errr. Ino-chan apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Ino yang kini sudah duduk di samping Naruto dan memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Naruto.

Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan berkata, "Kumohon, sentuh aku Naruto-kun." kata Ino yang kini mencium pipi Naruto kemudian beralih ke leher Naruto dan membuat Naruto terangsang akibat ulah yang di buat Ino.

Selama pacaran dengan Ino, Naruto memang pernah melakukan itu dan hanya sebatas petting saja. Tidak sampai mengambil keperawanan Ino.

"Kumohon Ino, hentikan aku tidak mau memakanmu Ino." kata Naruto tanpa bergerak sedikit pun karena merasakan sensasi yang telah lama hilang sejak putus dari Ino. Naruto sadar bahwa kini Ino telah menjadi milik orang lain dan Naruto tidak ingin di cap pengganggu rumah tangga orang walaupun dia menginginkan lebih dari Ino malam ini, karena perlakuan Ino padanya.

Ino tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto dan kini ciumannya beralih kepada bibir Naruto dan melumatnya. Ternyata imin telah mengalahkan iman Naruto, Naruto membalas ciuman Ino dengan lumatan-lumatannya.

Naruto terus mencium bibir ranum Ino dan meminta akses untuk menyapu rongga mulut Ino. Ciuman itu pun berhenti karena keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

Naruto menatap mata Ino kemudian berkata, "Aku akan benar-benar makanmu Ino-chan, jadi bersiaplah." kata Naruto kepada Ino, Ino mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya atas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto pun mencium kembali Ino dan melumat bibir ranum Ino, Ino pun membalas lumatan-lumatan yang di berikan oleh Naruto. Naruto pun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakan Ino, sambil terus melumat bibir Ino. Kini terlihat jelas payudara Ino yang berukuran 34B yang begitu indah dengan puting payudara berwarna pink. Ciuman Naruto pun beralih ke leher jenjang Ino dan memberikan banyak kissmark di leher jenjang Ino yang mulus, tidak lupa tangan kanannya meremas payudara Ino sebelah kiri hingga membuat Ino mendesah merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan tangan Naruto.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Terus Naruto-kun! Aku milikmu malam Ino!"

Naruto masih meremas payudara Ino dengan lembut tidak lupa memainkan payudara Ino dengan jari-jarinya. "Kamu nakal sayang, tidak memakai bra. Tapi aku suka kamu yang nakal seperti ini padaku." kata Naruto yang kini beralih mencium payudara kanan Ino yang indah dan memainkan puting payudara Ino yang berwarna pink dengan lidahnya di dalam mulut Naruto, tidak lupa tangan kanannya masih meremas payudara Ino sebelah kiri. Ino pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan Naruto.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto terus memainkan dan mencium kedua payudara Ino tidak lupa memberikan beberapa kissmark di payudara Ino sebagai tanda kepemilikan. Naruto tidak lupa menggigit-gigit kecil puting payudara Ino yang indah sehingga membuat Ino mendesah panjang merasakan klimaks pertamanya akibat permainan foreplay yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Akhhh! Ahhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar! Ahhhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menatap mata Ino dengan lembut, "Aku suka mendengarmu mendesah panjang menyebut namaku Ino-chan." kata Naruto yang kini mencium kembali leher jenjang Ino, Ino hanya merona akibat ucapan Naruto. Selagi mencium leher jenjang Ino, tangan Naruto beralih ke bagian bawah tubuh Ino dan melepas celana dalam Ino, dan terlihatlah vagina Ino yang basah akibat klimaks pertamanya dan masih rapat karena Ino tidak pernah di sentuh sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Ciuman Naruto beralih ke arah payudara indah milik Ino dan melumatnya tidak lupa menggigit-gigit kecil payudara indah Ino yang berwarna pink. Tangan kanannya Naruto kini berada di bibir vagina Ino, dan mengesekan tangannya di bibir vagina Ino sehingga Ino merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa kemudian mendesah.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Masukan jarimu Naruto-kun! Jangan buat aku tersiksa!" kata Ino meminta Naruto memasukan jarinya ke dalam vagina miliknya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghentikan aktifitas mencium payudara Ino dan menatap Ino dengan lembut, "As you wish my honey." kata Naruto yang kini memasukan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Ino pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan jari Naruto yang memasuki vaginanya. Naruto pun memaju mundurkan jari tengah tangan kanannya dengan tempo yang perlahan kemudian mempercepat temponya. Sementara bibir Naruto kini mencium bibir ranum Ino, mencium dan memberikan kissmark di leher Ino, dan mencium serta melumat payudara indah milik Ino, tidak lupa memaju mundurkan jari tengah tangan kanannya kedalam vagina Ino dan menambah satu jari terlunjuknya kedalam vagina Ino dan mempercepat tempo memaju mundurkan kedua jari tangannya di dalam vagina Ino. Ino yang merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan tidak terasa vagina Ino berkedut tanda ingin klimaks, Naruto yang mengetahui jarinya di tarik-tarik oleh vagina milik Ino menambah kecepatan memaju mundurkan dua jarinya. Ino pun akhirnya mendesah panjang merasakan klimaks keduanya.

"Akhhhh! Ahhhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhh! Ahhh!"

Cairan cinta milik Ino membasahi kedua jari Naruto, Naruto pun mencabut dua jarinya dalam vagina Ino dan membersihkan dengan dua jarinya dengan mulutnya untuk merasakan cairan cinta milik Ino.

Naruto pun melepas semua pakaian miliknya dan terlihat penisnya yang sudah menegang dengan panjang 19 cm dengan diameter 4,5 cm. Ino pun merona melihat penis Naruto yang perkasa kemudian berusaha melepas kemeja yang masih di kenakannya, tapi Naruto menahannya kemudian berkata. "Jangan di lepas kemejamu sayang, kamu terlihat sexy mengenakan itu." kata Naruto yang kini mengangkat Ino dari sofa lalu Naruto duduk di depan Ino dan memposisikan kaki Ino di pinggang Naruto. Ino pun merona atas ucapan Naruto yang menyebutnya sexy. Kini penis Naruto tepat di bibir vagina Ino. Naruto tidak bisa mundur lagi, begitu pula dengan Ino, keduanya ingin segera menyatukan tubuh mereka bersama.

Naruto mengesek-gesek penisnya di depan vagina Ino, kemudian berkata. "Kau siap Ino-chan." kata Naruto yang sudah berhenti mengesek-gesek penisnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju atas pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun memasukan penisnya, awalnya sedikit susah karena tidak bisa masuk kedalam vagina Ino. Ino pun membantu dengan melebarkan kakinya sehingga kepala penis Naruto bisa masuk ke bagian luar vagina milik Ino. Naruto pun memasukan perlahan ke dalam vagina Ino, tapi baru memasukan setengah penisnya, Naruto menabrak sebuah dinding di dalam vagina Ino.

Naruto heran kenapa penisnya menabrak sesuatu. 'Apa ini Ino artinya masih perawan. Tapi bukankah Ino sudah menikah 4 bulan yang lalu.' batin Naruto karena penisnya menabrak sebuah dinding yang berada di vagina Ino.

Ino yang mengetahui Naruto menghentikan penisnya memasuki vagina miliknya memengang pinggang Naruto kemudian berkata. "Aku masih perawan Naruto-kun, Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuhku selama kami menikah." kata Ino mengeluarkan semburat merah dan menghilangkan suffix 'kun' pada suaminya.

"Eh! Jadi aku yang pertama kali menyentuhmu Ino-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum bahagia dan menepis segala keheranan mengenai kenapa Sasuke tidak menyentuh Ino. Masa bodoh dengan itu.

Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Maaf ya kalau ini akan sedikit sakit." kata Naruto yang bersiap-siap menghentakan penisnya di dalam vagina Ino. Ino pun hanya mengangguk paham. Naruto pun menghentakan penisnya dan rubuhlah dinding keperawanan Ino yang di tandai dengan keluarnya darah keperawanan Ino. Ino pun berteriak menahan kesakitan.

"Akhhh! Aghhh!"

Naruto pun terdiam sebentar untuk menunggu Ino menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Ino berkata. "Naruto-kun bergeraklah." kata Ino menyuruh Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina miliknya.

Naruto yang paham dengan ucapan Ino, memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan tempo sedang karena penisnya harus beradaptasi terlebih dahulu di dalam vagina milik Ino. Ino pun hanya mendesah merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang tiada tara ini.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun! Ahhhh! Ini nikmat sekali Naruto-kun!"

Naruto yang mendengar desahan nikmat Ino memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Tidak lupa mencium dan melumat kedua payudara Ino yang indah di depan matanya.

"Akhhh! Ahhhh! Akhhh! Ini nikmat sekali Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun!"

"Akhhh! Ino-chan! Vaginamu nikmat sekali! Akhhh! Ahhh!"

Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Ino, tidak lupa merangsang semua titik sensitif tubuh Ino, dari mulai mencium leher jenjang Ino, mencium bibir Ino, melumat dan memainkan kedua payudara Ino dengan mulutnya membuat Ino mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto. Hampir 20 menit Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Ino. Tidak lama kemudian vagina Ino terasa berkedut dan menarik-narik penis milik Naruto lebih dalam. Naruto pun mempercepat memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Ino, karena Ino akan mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang ketiga kali. Ino pun mendesah panjang merasakan klimaksnya yang ketiga kali dalam permainan yang mereka buat.

"Ahhhhh! Akhhhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhhhh! Ahhhh! Nikmat sekali rasanya! Ahhhh! Uhhhh! Ahhhh!"

Naruto merasakan cairan cinta Ino membasahi penisnya. Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk menunggu Ino mengambil nafas akibat klimaks yang ketiga kalinya. Tidak berapa lama Naruto pun merangsang kembali semua titik rangsangan milik Ino, tidak lupa memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Ino. Ino pun mendesah kembali akibat rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

"Ahhh! Akhh! Ini hebat Naruto-kun! Aku terangsang kembali sayang!"

"Nanti mau di keluarkan dimana Ino-chan? Di luar apa di dalam? Akhhh! Ahhhh!" tanya Naruto kepada Ino, apakah spermanya di keluarkan di dalam apa di luar.

"Akhhh! Di dalam saja Naruto-kun! Aku ingin merasakan cairan cintamu masuk kedalam rahimku! Akhhh!" jawab Ino di sela-sela desahannya.

"As you wish Ino-chan." kata Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat. Tidak lupa merangsang semua titik rangsangan Ino. Mencium, melumat, dan menggigit-gigit kecil puting payudara Ino yang berwarna pink.

Hampir 15 menit Naruto dan Ino berpacu dalam menuju kenikmatan bercinta, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat di vagina milik Ino, tidak lama kemudian vagina Ino serasa berkedut kembali tanda ingin klimaks begitu pulang dengan Naruto yang terasa penisnya semakin membesar dan siap menembakan jutaan sperma di dalam rahim Ino.

"Akhhh! Uhhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun! Aku hampir sampai! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

"Aku juga hampir sampai Ino-chan! Akhhh! Akhh! Vaginamu sempit sekali sayang! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Kita keluar sama-sama!"

Ino hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sementara Naruto terus berpacu untuk mencapai kenikmatan tersebut dengan memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Ino. Akhirnya keduanya pun mencapai puncak klimaks secara bersamaan. Dan mendesah panjang merasakan klimaks mereka.

"Akhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Aku keluar Naruto-kun! Ahhhhh! Akhhhh! Uhhhhh!"

"Aku juga keluar Ino-chan! Akhhh! Ahhh!"

Cairan sperma Naruto yang berjumlah jutaan melesat dengan cepat kedalam rahim Ino, dan membuat perut Ino terasa hangat akibat sperma milik Naruto. Naruto pun mendiamkan beberapa saat hingga akhirnya mencabut penis miliknya dari dalam vagina milik Ino. Ino pun memekik merasakan penis Naruto keluar dari vagina miliknya.

"Akhhh!"

Naruto pun kini memposisikan dirinya di samping tubuh Ino dan menyenderkan kepala Ino kedekapan bahunya. Ino pun bercerita kenapa dia masih perawan. Naruto pun kaget bukan main karena Sasuke memiliki kelainan dalam orentasi seksualnya. Ino juga akan segera melayangkan surat cerai kepada Sasuke ketika pulang nanti dan meminta Naruto untuk melamarnya setelah bercerai. Naruto pun bahagia mendengar ucapan Ino dan akan segera mungkin melamar kekasih hatinya tersebut.

Akhirnya permainan mereka di lanjutkan di ranjang hingga pukul sembilan pagi. Ino pun pulang kerumah dengan membawa berkas-berkas perceraian.

**- Sentuh Aku Naruto-kun -**

Kini Ino menyerahkan surat cerainya dan berkata bahwa mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi, Sasuke pun menanda tanganinya dengan senang hati, karena tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Neji.

Sudah satu bulan setelah itu Naruto melamar Ino dan akhirnya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Awalnya ayah Ino menolak tapi melihat tekad Naruto akhirnya luluh juga menyerahkan putri satu-satunya kepada Naruto.

Sakura yang mendengar kabar itu terkejut kemudian Gaara menceritakan bahwa memang Sasuke penyuka sesama jenis, Gaara bilang dulu Sasuke mengincar dirinya tapi tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Gaara. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan beralih kepada Neji. Neji pun menerima Sasuke karena dirinya sama seperti Sasuke yang memiliki kelainan orentasi seksual.

Empat tahun kemudian Naruto dan Ino di karuniai dua anak kembar berusia 3 tahun. Yang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik seperti Naruto dengan mata yang sama persis dengan Naruto, namanya adalah Uzumaki Minato. Sedangkan yang perempuan berambut sama seperti Ino dengan mata sama seperti Naruto, namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina.

Ino setuju saja dengan nama itu, karena nama itu adalah nama kedua orang tua Naruto yang meninggal saat Naruto berusia dua tahun. Kini Naruto dan Ino beserta kedua anaknya hidup bahagia.

Naruto dan Ino mendapat kabar bahwa Neji menikah dengan Tenten dua tahun lalu untuk mengobati kelainan seksualnya, sementara Sasuke di keluarkan dari keluarga Uchiha karena membuat malu nama keluarga, akhirnya Sasuke bekerja sebagai Pekerja Seks Komersil untuk membiayai hidupnya dengan melayani laki-laki hidung belang yang ingin menikmati tubuh Sasuke.

Akhirnya Ino bersyukur mendengarkan ucapan Naruto yang dulu 'Kalau kita jodoh, kita pasti di pertemukan kembali Ino-chan' dan Kami-sama sudah menunjukan jalannya dengan menjadikannya nyonya Uzumaki Naruto dan resmi menyandang nama barunya yaitu Uzumaki Ino. Ino pun tersenyum bahagia mengingat semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction ini, sebenarnya Fiction ini sudah lama aku buat dan baru sekarang aku publish. Maaf untuk **The God of Shinobi**, **Salamander no Naruto**, dan **Sweet Day** sepertinya tidak bakal update minggu ini karena banyak tugas kuliah dan di kantor lagi sibuk. Mudah-mudah sempat-sempatin Update walaupun salah satu dari tiga Fiction tersebut. Saya mohon maaf membuat para reader sedikit kecewa dengan tiga fiction utama saya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Terima kasih...


End file.
